Achievements
by yo tadaiima
Summary: All they want is for someone to acknowledge their achievements. Can two lonely boys finally find what they've been denied? NarutoSasuke friendship


**A/N: **

YO!

This is just a one shot inspiration fic thatI felt like tampering with. Enjoy!

and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Timeline:**

Just after the Mizuki episode where Naruto graduated. Let's say, one day after their Gennin exam

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto and Harry Potter universe or any of its characters.

* * *

**Achievements**

* * *

They were laughing…. 

Normally, he didn't mind laughter…. For laughter meant that people were paying attention to what he did…paying attention to _him_. Laughter meant that, even though it was only for a few minutes, people were aware of his existence.

Laughter meant that, for those few precious moments, he was being acknowledged….

However, this was different. This time, they weren't laughing because he did something funny. This time, their laughter weren't directed at him.

No, they weren't laughing because they found his actions amusing, nor were they laughing at him in ridicule. They were laughing because they were happy.

Naruto watched silently as the last family left the grounds of the academy, the sounds of their joy ringing loudly in his ear. The ceremony had ended 20minutes ago. All those who had passed the academy the previous day had gathered in front of the academy for a final assembly that had officially announce the new graduates as ninja's of Konoha.

Watching his classmates celebrate their achievement with loved ones, Naruto couldn't help but feel some of his previous excitement diminish. It wasn't until a mother had proudly swept her child into a hug that Naruto's heart had given a leap, and he turned away from the happy celebrators. Choosing a nearby tree, the young blond had hid in the shadows, while his classmates celebrated and laughed with their family.

He didn't mind laughter… but when he hear other kids laugh like that…when he hears the joy other kids experience when with their loved ones…. it hurts…

Gradually, the twelve year old came out of his hiding place and with one last look at the empty grounds of the academy, began making his trek home.

Kicking a nearby stone, it wasn't until he passed a nearby restaurant, and a delicious aroma assaulted his nose that he remembered that he had yet to eat any thing since his hasty breakfast earlier this morning. As if agreeing with his memory, his stomach chose this moment to give a loud rumble.

Sighing, the young blond altered his path, and instead, began walking towards his favorite ramen stall. Fate however, was clearly against him that day, for when he reached the stall, he was face with a closed sign.

"Great! Now what?" Naruto grumbled under his breath. He couldn't go to Iruka, for the chuunin was still in the hospital from his fight with Mizuki. He didn't posses any money that he could use to buy food with (except for the ticket for Ichiraku's which he had been planning to use for tonight's dinner.)

Resigning himself to another night without dinner, the young boy was about to head home when he heard someone yelling his name. Turning his head sideways, he was surprised to find jounin heading towards him.

Contemplating his options of high tailing it before the jounin reached him, he was further surprised when an envelope was roughly shoved into his hand. Glancing up, the blond gave the adult an inquiring look. The jounin just sighed and brushed some bangs out of his eyes.

"Your monthly allowance." He explained, "The Hokage-sama realized that you had yet to receive your share this month."

Ah yes, the monthly allowance that all orphans receive so they could buy their basic necessities. Somehow, Naruto always receives his later then everyone else…way later…. that is if he receives it at all.

With his mission completed, the jounin then began walking away, without so much as a backwards glance at the child he left behind.

Naruto, however, was too busy staring in a somewhat trance like state at the envelope to notice the abrupt departure.

A grin suddenly spread out over the young vulpine features. _"What good luck!"_

Grinning widely now, Naruto hugged the envelope close to his chest and practically skipped down the road.

Ten minutes later, we find a content Naruto heading out of a nearby stand, one hand holding onto a _bento_ box, while the other held a pair of chopsticks that was rapidly catching the rice and vegetables and bringing them to an eager mouth.

Humming a random tune, the blond joyously walked down the streets while he savored his dinner. As he was passing the river, however, a familiar silhouette caught his attention.

Stopping, Naruto gazed down at the slumped figure of his classmate.

Uchiha Sasuke, number one rookie of their year, and the heartthrob of the academy, sat on the dock. His entire attention was fixed on the forehead protector he held in his hand, and even though Naruto couldn't see the other's eyes, he could almost feel the depression rolling off the other boy.

A wave of sympathy washed over the blond as he realized that Sasuke too, like him, had no one to celebrate his achievements with. Glancing down at his dinner, Naruto quickly made up his mind and walked towards his classmate.

Sasuke glanced up when he heard someone approaching and scowled when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" He asked harshly.

Naruto faltered in his steps at the hash greeting, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he carried on walking until he stood right behind the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared, but Naruto wasn't defaulted and glared right back, "Jeeze, what's with the attitude Teme? Can't a guy simply come by and say hello?"

Sasuke frowned and answered in a flat tone, "No."

Naruto fumed silently. What was this guy's problem? You try to be nice and all he does is fling you off! And people said that _he_ was rude!

Slowly counting to ten, the blond was about to force himself to ask the other whether he wanted to share his dinner with him but was cut off when the raven-headed boy growled.

"Why are you still here?"

Absolutely fuming now, Naruto glared down at the other boy, his standing position allowing him to easily tower over his classmate.

"The reason I am _still_ _here_ Teme is because I thought that you could use some company!" Naruto seethed out angrily, "Cause believe it or not, I know how loneliness feels!"

Slamming the bento box down onto the dock beside the Uchiha, Naruto huffed and stomped his way away from the river. _'Why do I even bother caring!'_

"By the way, congratulations on graduating the academy." He threw over his shoulder. The sarcastic tone he used, however, didn't quite come out right, and a sliver of compassion had seeped into his tone.

Oblivious to his slip, the blond continued to stomp until the stunned Sasuke could no longer see him. Glancing down, the brunette slowly picked up the bento that the other had slammed down beside him. And if one should look close enough that one evening, they would see a gentle smile grace the usually passive face of the boy who had ceased smiling the day his family had died.

----------------------

"Take this." Sasuke said as he extended his bento box to the blond who was currently tied to the pole.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, sensei said that we weren't suppose to give Naruto any of our food." Sakura stammered, confused at her crush's actions.

"It doesn't matter, I can't sense him in the area. After lunch, we'll go get the bells together." Sasuke snapped, talking more to Naruto than the girl on his team. Glancing away, the raven-headed boy mumbled in a voice that to the general sounded uncaring and flat, but to the trained ear, held an underlying compassion.

"Besides, I can't have you dragging me down because you were hungry."

'_I care too…'_

Naruto, however, picked up on the hidden message and couldn't help but be warmed by the other boy's stubborn attitude.

"Hehe…thanks hey…. guys…"

Both boys knew that it was directed more towards Sasuke than Sakura, and both relished in the silent warmth later on when Kakashi announced that they've passed. For though they may not yet acknowledge their growing fondness for each other, they knew that someone cared about them and their achievements.

And for now, that was all that matters…

* * *

**A/N: **

Er...the ending kind of turned away from my original idea, and now I had to change the title to better fit the story...ah-well...whatever...

Remember to REVIEW!

Sala-hantle!


End file.
